Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and an electronic device for performing a connection between electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
Recent electronic devices (for example, smart TVs, smart phones, tablet PCs, and wearable devices) provide various functions to users. For example, the electronic devices may share content and/or information with another electronic device through wireless communication and provide shared contents and/or information to the users as well as a function of simply providing audio and/or video contents. Further, the user may configure a driving environment suitable for each function provided by the electronic devices and receive various pieces of contents and/or information through a desired scheme according to the configured driving environment.
In order to prevent inconvenience to directly configure a driving environment for various functions provided by an electronic device, the driving environment of the electronic device can be configured through another electronic device. In this case, the electronic device requires a connection with the other electronic device to configure the driving environment. However, when the electronic device connects to the other electronic device through a simple connection request signal and response signal, security may be weak. Further, the user may have difficulty in identifying which electronic device a connection has been made with and is being used to configure the driving environment other electronic devices. Thus, there is a need for obtaining configuration information regarding a driving environment provided by an electronic device.